


Ridin' Dirty

by Hornie Monster (IcdKoffie)



Series: Coolress [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Car Sex, Doctor Kink, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humor, Incest Play, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Slapstick, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/Hornie%20Monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Plasma releases their sexual tension before being sent to prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridin' Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic's title is a tribute to Chamillionare's "Ridin' Dirty". Also, it's a li'l dirty. OK, maybe a lot dirty! I lied :).
> 
> This is based of the end of episode BW 122.

Ridin’ Dirty

Colress , Ghetsis, Aldith, and Barret, Team Plasma’s prominent members, were arrested and being driven to jail, thus bringing the team down. Or so it seemed. Ghetsis was already cooking up a new scheme, the grunts were thinking of ways to recruit new members in prison, and Colress was discussing his next project so much that a deaf person would tell him to shut the hell up.

“My next project will be a sure-fire success!” he exclaimed. “All I need to do is discover the communication part of a Pokemon’s brain, analyse it, perform various tests on it, and design the device. Now how will I find the part I’m looking for? Each species most likely has a different brain structure. However, Pokemon who’re the same type may have similar brain patterns. Bug types should be the easiest to analyse. But that still doesn’t solve my main problem. Hmmm… the human cerebellum’s located in the hind brain, so that could be the case for Pokemon as well…”

 _“Can this so-called genius_ please _shut his ass up?”_ Aldith thought. _“He’s giving me a damn headache!”_

 _“This is gonna be a long ride.”_ Barret thought. _“Someone shoot me now.”_

Ghetsis whacked Colress’ head with his cane, knocking him out cold. “SHUT THE FUCK UP!! DAMN!!!”

“How ‘bout all of you shut up!” Officer Jenny yelled.

Aldith shook her fists. “Whatever!”

“Is he down for the count?” asked Barret.

Ghetsis nodded.

He sighed. “Thank Arceus.”

“So how’re we going to resurrect Team Plasma?” Ghetsis asked. “After we escape, we met somewhere secret, build a base there, recruit new grunts, and come up with a new plan to conquer Unova.”

Aldith’s eyes widened. “Team Plasma’s gonna be revived?”

Ghetsis slammed his cane. “Of course! I’m still young!”

“...”

“...”

“WHAT?!” he slammed it three times.

“Keep it down!” Officer Jenny ordered.

Barret sat up straight. “Whew, I'm glad! I can’t go back to my old life!”

Aldith looked at him. “You mean scrubbing floors and shoplifting?”

He sulked. “Yeah…”

“For our new plan, we could capture another legendary Pokemon.” Aldith suggested. “Zekrom.”

“Zekrom would be a great ally, but it’d be too difficult to control.” Ghetsis stated.

“Why don’t we use Dr. Colress’ stupid new device?” Barret asked. “We could negotiate with it and convince it to join us!”

“I never thought I’d say this, but you actually devised a decent plan.” Ghetsis halfheartedly complimented. “But I don’t think we’ll have anything to offer Zekrom.”

Aldith crossed her arms. “How ‘bout a more subtle plan? First, we install Colress’ communication device with a brainwashing chip. Then, we mass produce and sell it. Next, Colress will design and build an antenna that’ll activate the chip. He’ll activate it when we say so, and the chip will tell Pokemon to join Team Plasma. They’ll tell their trainers to join too. We’ll then steal their Pokemon and finally rule Unova!” she jumped outta her seat. “And we won’t stop there! We’ll rule the world!” she raised her arms.

Barret broke out into a cold sweat. “Evil…”

Ghetsis smirked. “I love your style. If that plan succeeds, the whole world will bow down before my- I mean our- knees.”

“Yeah!” Barret cheered. “You should be our scientist, not Dr. Colress!”

“Uh, NO.” said Ghetsis.

She blushed. “Thanks…”

“But will he rejoin us?” Barret asked, concerned. “He wants to make some sissy walkie-talkie. Sounds like he’s gone soft on us.”

“Of course.” Ghetsis swung his cane. “Where else will he go? After we get to the jailhouse, he’ll have a rap sheet longer than his theories!”

Barret laughed. “That’s a good one, boss!”

He said nothing.

“By the way, how will we escape?” Aldith sat back down.

Barret stood up. “I got this!” he ran towards the door and kicked it, but to no avail. He fell.

She stared down at him. “Dumbass…”

Ghetsis palmed his face twice.

Tossing and turning and grabbing his knee, Barret yelled, “OWW!!”

“Be quiet!” Officer Jenny ordered.

Aldith rolled her eyes. “I meant how’ll we escape from prison?”

“I have Team Plasma grunts working at the region prison.” Ghetsis answered. “They’ll break us out when the time comes.”

“When will the time come?”

“In a few months. They won’t suspect a thing.”

“I see.”

Barret crawled to his seat. “Good plan.”

“I know.” said Ghetsis.

Colress finally regained consciousness and rose to his seat. “Ahh… what happened?” he rubbed his forehead.

“We’re discussing our escape plans.” Ghetsis ignored Colress’ question. _“Maybe I should whack him one more time…”_

His eyes lit up. “I got it! I’ll design an escape device!” he raised his finger.

“...”

“...”

Ghetsis lightly whacked Colress’ head. “How’ll you design that in prison, you imbecile?!”

Colress rubbed the top of his head. “I’m sorry, my head still aches. I’m not thinking clearly…”

“You were never thinking clearly!” Ghetsis yelled. ‘That’s why we’re in this mess!”

He turned to him and scowled. “Excuse me? I’m a genius, OK? A genius! I don’t know how a mere Pikachu was able to destroy my machine and cause a dent in my calculations! I’m so… I’m so-”

“I’m so sorry I didn’t whack you harder!!” Ghetsis raised his cane in frustration.

“I’m so sorry we didn’t install a soundproof barrier!” Officer Jenny yelled.

“I’ll make up for my failure by creating an escape device!” he continued. “I could build it by stealing parts from the prisoner’s phones and reprogram them somehow. Or maybe it’d be easier to just reprogram the phone itself. Or maybe-”

“Maybe you can just shut your candy ass up, Colress!” Aldith screamed.

His eye twitched. “That’s ‘Dr. Colress’ to you, woman! Doctor! Doctor! DOCTOR!!! D-O-C-T-O-R!!!”

“You’ll need to visit-”Ghetsis whacked him. “many doctors-” second whack. “when I’m done-” third whack. “kicking your narrow-” fourth whack. “bony-” fifth whack. “skinny ASS!” sixth, seventh, eighth whack.

“OWW! MOMMY!” Colress covered his face.

Officer Jenny turned on the radio full blast.

I don’t mind being at home if it means I’ll be stuck in your wet weather  
Baby girl, it’s getting cold; let’s press our bodies together  
Tell me, is your beach open  
Wanna swim in your ocean  
Stroke ‘till I get to your core  
Cause a flood, make you downpour  
Let me ride in your tide  
Let me slide in your tide  
Let me dive ‘till I’m all the way inside  
Let me ride in your tide  
Let me slide in your tide  
Let me dive ‘till I’m all the way inside…

Aldith looked away and clenched her fists. “This song makes me feel a certain way…” she mumbled.

Barret leaned towards her. _“Hmmmmm?”_

She turned to him and knocked him back. “Nothing!”

He chuckled. “I fucked a lotta chicks to this song!”

She lip smacked.

Colress was flushed. “He’s not singing about meteorology, is he?”

“Hell no,” Barret answered.

“But his name’s The Weatherman.” Aldith said. “His songs are mostly about sex, and this CD’s called ‘Make it Rain’. I didn’t know that Officer Jenny was into kinky shit like this.”

“You kids don’t know what real music is.” Ghetsis stated. “What the hell is this? Some boy band?”

No one bothered to answer.

The next song played.

Every time I go deep in your lake  
Your whole body starts to shake  
The head board's gonna break  
I’m causin’ an earthquake  
An earthquake  
An earthquake  
I’m causin’ an earthquake  
‘Causing more when I get on top  
And climb down on you like a rock  
Found your center  
Can I enter my member  
Wanna feel you tremor…

“Holy shit! This is the dirty version!” Aldith exclaimed and threw her hands in the air.

“Very dirty indeed.” said Ghetsis. “Don’t they keep anything private anymore?”

“This is an interesting take…” Colress cleared his throat. “on seismology…” he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

“Uh, are you OK, Dr. Colress?” asked Barret. “You ain’t lookin’ so good.”

He gulped. “Yes…”

“This really is cruel and unusual punishment.” Ghetsis said under his breath.

The third song played.

Every time I go down, down, down  
You’re so wet that I might drown, drown, drown  
Lick, lick, lick the cream off your lips  
Drinking every single sip  
Won’t miss a single drip  
Lick, lick, lick your body all night  
(Lick, lick, lick)  
Your breasts, belly, thighs- every part of you in sight  
(Lick, lick, lick)  
Then I’m gonna dip between your hips…

Ghetsis’ face was blank. “Is it just me, or is this album getting dirtier?”

“This piqued my interest in human anatomy! This is one sexy science CD!” Colress yelled.

Aldith rubbed her thighs together. _“Damn that Officer Jenny! I must touch myself! Maybe if I turn around, they won’t notice.”_ she faced the door, opened her legs a little, and slid her hand between her pants. “Nnn…” she bit down on her lip.

“What’re you doing?” Colress asked.

She yanked her hand out. “NOTHING!”

Barret leaned over her shoulder. “Oh, shit! You were playing with yourself, weren’t you?! Those songs made you really wet, didn’t they?”

She punched him in his face.

Colress was wide-eyed. “You were doing that here?”

“Oh, shut up!”

Ghetsis shook his head. “Kids these days…”

“Hey, can we watch you finger yourself?” Barret asked while covering his nose.

She snapped. “What?”

“We don’t want to see that!” Ghetsis claimed. “Have some respect for the lady!”

Colress looked down and raised his hand wimpishly. “Actually, I’d like to see it…”

“That’s my man!” Barret shouted. “C’mon, Aldith! Do it! You know you want to!”

Her pussy was begging her to.

Ghetsis’ cock twitched for the Nth time today. “OK, fine, I want to see it also.” he admitted. “We might as well get it out of system before we reach the jailhouse. We won’t have contact with the opposite sex for a while.”

Barret covered his face and shook. “Oh my Arceus… prison…”

 

“Speaking of which…” Ghetsis grabbed Colress’ shoulder. “I’m making you my bitch, Dr. Colress. You’re so attractive!” he smirked.

Thoughts of Ghetsis raping him invaded his mind and he ran towards the door and pounded on it. “LET ME OUTTA HERE!!!”

“Already tried that, man.” Barret said.

While they were distracted, Aldith pulled down her pants, stepped out of one leg, and brushed her slit. “Ahh…”

The men turned their attention to Aldith, who was fingering herself and squeezing her boob.

“Ahh… ohh…”

She closed her eyes shut and imagined the guy’s cocks sliding up her slippery pussy and tight ass. Her walls began to tighten and she inserted another finger inside, bumping them and swirling them around. The two dicks were swimming in and out of her rapid waterfall, and they released their flood up her openings. Their hot cum rushed up her body; her own liquid was overflowing inside her, begging to be set free. With a few more desperate thrusts, her juices flowed down her thighs and she panted.

“One of you lick my pussy.” she pointed.

Barret pulled down his mask, ran towards Aldith, got on his knees, and lapped her coogie. His tongue danced around her folds, scooping up her cum. Aldith slammed her legs together and gasped. Her reflex brought Barret’s tongue deep inside her walls. It swirled around and around, then drilled in and out. Heat waves rushed through her; she grabbed a fistful of Barret’s hair, rubbed her heels against his back, and squeezed his hair tighter. He could barely breathe now, but he didn’t mind because his face was six feet deep in her ocean. His lips tried their best to drink down the gushing cum. Drip by drip, by drip.

“Nnn… Barret…” she shivered.

His cock twitched and he pulled it out.

Aldith’s ocean could no longer be tamed- she came and Barret swallowed her incoming tidal wave. When her breathing returned to normal, she let go of his hair and widened her legs.

Barret’s legs were wobbly and he struggled to stand. “Would you let me put it in?” he was stroking his cock.

She pulled down her mask. “Duh.”

He pulled down and stepped out of his pants and teased her clit with the head of his cock. Light moans escaped their lips as his dick was stroking her numb clit. He then slid his member down to her slit and plunged inside her. She cursed as it dove deeper and deeper. When his shaft filled her up completely, he lifted her legs over his shoulders, grabbed onto her shoulders, and grinded in and out her hot river. Groans and screams were pouring out of them nonstop, like how Aldith’s cum was pouring down Barret’s cock. His own cum blasted inside her and she cried out in ecstasy, causing her fluids to tumble down on him.

Barret took his time to pull out of Aldith and collapsed on her.

The other two men were drenched in sweat.

“Watching them was like watching two siblings have sexual relations.” Colress stated as he rubbed his bulge. “They look very similar.”

Ghetsis smirked. “Dr. Colress, you’re a genius!”

He placed his free hand on his chest. “I know.”

“You two! Pretend to be brother and sister!” he barked. “I’ll be your father!”

They stared at their boss in a state of shock, and Colress stopped stroking himself and choked.

“That’s too freaky for words,” said Aldith.

“Not even I’ve done messed up shit like that.” Barret’s jaw dropped.

Colress moved further away from Ghetsis. “How do you theorize such ideas?”

His smirk turned evil. “I used to throw ‘sex sleepover’ parties with my children.”

Colress frowned and covered his mouth.

Aldith shuddered.

Barret widened his eyes. “You’re so open!”

Ghetsis slammed his cane. “Shut up and do as I say! You two ugly brats are my children now!” he tossed it aside and started removing his clothes.

Colress pouted. “Where am I in this equation?”

He pulled down his underwear and stepped out of them. “The family doctor.”

“Oh-” his eyes marveled at the other man’s cock. “OK…” he removed his attire.

Long, fat, rock hard- none of those adjectives would do Ghetsis’ dick justice. It was pulsing and pre-cumming. Aldith licked her lips as the juices streamed on his length like tiny rivers. Her tongue needed to glide on all of them. One by one.

“I want that dick.” she pointed.

He grabbed it. “Then come and get it, sweetie.”

How he said “sweetie” sounded so wrong and nasty. Old perverts said stuff like that. Oh wait- Ghetsis was one.

She took off her sweaty top, threw it at Barret’s face, and charged towards Ghetsis’ cock. After dropping down to her knees, she sucked on the head and swirled her tongue around it. He cussed and dragged her down to his dick. Gagging, she sucked all of him, trying to run her tongue on its sides. Then she bobbed her head and licked around its base and down to his balls.

“Yes, that’s right… lick me like the dog you are…” Ghetsis moaned.

Normally, Aldith would bite or punch a guy when he said stuff like that, but this guy was giving her paychecks.

She glided her tongue up his stomach and kissed him as she sank on his cock. Her walls widened and crumbled with every inch she could muster. The feel of his shaft filling her up was too much for her petite body to bear, and she began to bite on his lower lip. Heated by the heavy kissing, she rocked her hips back and forth and dug her nails into his back. In return, he grabbed onto her hip and squeezed her ass with his other hand.

Not wanting to be left out of the action, Barret walked up to them and slipped his dick between their sweaty bodies. They felt it but did nothing, as Aldith was too busy bouncing on Ghetsis and biting down on his neck. Colress couldn’t help but follow Barret’s lead; his cock had no trouble sliding through them. The two men were thrusting and rubbing their members up and down on the couple’s damp, soft skin.

Powerful tremors shoot up Aldith without warning every time she came down on Ghetsis’ dick. Her walls were getting a tight hold on it, and it exploded, sending its cum all the way up her chest. When it overflowed in her body, her juices rushed down on his shaft.

Barret and Colress were close enough to orgasm that they could feel, taste, and smell it. They could feel their lengths stroking against hot skin, they could taste its salty flavor on the tip of their tongue, and they could smell the aroma of Aldith’s pussy as they buried their faces in it. With such vivid imagery in their minds, they called Aldith’s name and splattered their cum on the couple’s torsos.

The foursome was gasping for air and cuddling around each other. Ghetsis ordered the other men to get the hell away from him; they didn’t hesitate to obey. Aldith raised off Ghetsis’ shaft little by little, wanting to feel all of him for the last time.

“That was wonderful, my children.” Ghetsis played with his chin.

_Eww._

Aldith scooped up some cum and tasted it. “It was no problem.” she swallowed.

Barret approached her, got down on his knees, and lapped the cum off.

“Ooh, Barret…” she grabbed a fistful of his hair.

Colress turned to Ghetsis. “Umm… how was I?”

“Adequate.” he brushed him off and turned his attention to the grunts. “ Yes, that’s right! Lick your bad, bad sister!” he licked his lips.

He had a “bad, bad” way of saying things.

While Ghetsis was distracted, Colress crawled under his and wrapped his lips around his erection. At first, Ghetsis was shocked; he jerked in surprise. But that feeling was washed away when Colress ran his hot mouth across his dick with ease.

“Wow, Dr. Colress…” he chuckled and impaled up his mouth.

When his dick banged against his throat, Colress gagged.

Meanwhile, Aldith was on all fours while stuffing his cock up her butt. She moaned as it grinded on her walls. He was all the way in now- she could just feel it. After entering a finger in her slit and wiggling it, he used his free hand to squeeze her boob and pushed in and out of her.

“Ah, Barret… brother…” Aldith moaned.

“Sister!” he pushed harder.

The stiffness of her walls was too powerful for his dick, and soon his liquid soared through her body. A low groan exited her and she panted. Before pulling out, he rubbed her numb clit and traced his finger on her pussy lips.

The grunts decided to join their teammates after they pulled themselves together. Oddly enough, Colress was still on Ghetsis’ cock, licking around the base base and stroking his balls. Aldith lied between Colress’ knees and took in the head of his dick. He gasped, then started to thrust down her throat.

Her legs were wide open and were shaking; in between them was an ocean waiting to be swam in. Barret got on his knees, lifted Aldith’s legs, and knocked against her slit with his cock’s tip. She was soaking wet, so he decided to dive right in. A jolt of electricity sparked when he rammed straight through her.

Dicks were zooming up and down through hot, wet mouths and creamy, tight slits. Ghetsis tried his best not to choke Colress to death with his rapid thrusts, Colress was grinding against Aldith’s tongue and teeth, and Barret wasn’t scared of sinking as he traveled as deep as he could. The split second before he came, Ghetsis yanked out and spilled his seed on Colress’ face, Colress shot his liquid in Aldith’s mouth and she swallowed, Barret’s juices swam against her tide, and Aldith released her flood down his cock.

“I haven’t had so many dicks at once in a minute.” Aldith said after standing up and wiping her mouth.

Colress cleaned his face and raised an eyebrow. “A minute? You mean you do this all the time?”

“A minute means ‘in a long time’.”

“Ah.”

Ghetsis slapped his thighs. “Well, that was fun, kids!”

They ignored that.

With a smug look on his face, Colress swaggered up to Aldith and asked, “You must be tired. Want your doc to take care of you?” he ran his finger underneath her chin.

“You surprise me everyday,” said Ghetsis.

Barret clapped. “Well, well, well, Nerdy Colress ain’t nerdy no more!”

Aldith chuckled at Barret’s comment. “Yeah, I need a doctor.”

He brushed his lips against her ear and whispered, “Good.” He slid his hand inside her pussy.

“Ah, Dr. Colress, your hand…” she could barely speak.

“It’s about time you acknowledge that I’m a scientist.” he sipped on her neck.

“This arrogant jer-” she couldn’t finish her thought. HIs soft lips pressing down on her caused her to shiver.

Colress pulled her closer to him and he wiggled around inside her, playing in her sea. In response, she cursed and opened her legs to give him more room. Instead of taking the hint, he stopped sucking her neck and began to squirm out of her. Now his hand was free to massage her clit and race on her pussy lips. That didn’t feel better than his hand dipping in her, but cold chills still rushed through every part of her body.

Colress grabbed her thigh and trekked his soaked hand from her stomach to her chest to her lower lip. Aldith opened her mouth to lick and suck his hand clean.

“That’s a good patient…” he moaned as her tongue licked between his fingers.

“That’s a good girl…” Ghetsis said in a husky voice.

“That’s a good sis!” Barret cheered.

Her body stiffened. _“Pervs!”_ But she had to admit that this doctor shit was hot.

One last big lick on Colress’ palm and Aldith was done with her tongue bath.

“Such a naughty woman.” Colress snickered and sucked on her lower lip. “Come.” he held her hand and dragged her to the end of the truck.

 _“Doin’ it right next to Officer Jenny? Damn, he’s one hardcore mutha fucka.”_ Aldith thought as she leaned on the wall.

Looking at her coogie after straddling her, he said, “Ooh, your vagina’s sore. Let me take care of that.”

Her slit was swollen and juices flowed down like fresh dew, her clit was throbbing and pleading to be stroked, and her lips glistened. Saliva dripped from his mouth and he slipped his aching cock into her pussy in a daze. He was greeted with a rapid waterfall pushing on his member, but he had no trouble climbing up her walls step by step.

Aldith’s legs wobbled as Colress’ throbbing dick sent earthquakes. When he was fully in, she pulled his closer, wrapped her leg around his waist, and demanded his to fuck her. Roughly. So roughly that she’d have to see a _real_ medical doctor.

“Tsk, tsk, that’d be unethical of me to potentially harm my patient.” he answered. “But… his lips drew close to her neck. “I’ll make an exception… just this once…” he made short, sweet kisses on it.

She melted in his arms and shivered.

Now he was ready. Ready to give his favorite patient the hardest fucking she has ever received. He squeezed the life outta one of her hips and moved in and out of her, making big splashes. She yelled his name too many times to count and bucked her hips with his thrusts.

On the other side, the two men were fisting each other’s cocks and rubbing on the other person’s chest. Barret was in front of Ghetsis and turned his head around on occasion. He was too busy trying to please his boss, fisting him faster and pressing on his nipples. Ghetsis responded by calling him “son” and his dick started to pre-cum on his hand. Before he could realize it, “Dad” and “Father” was rolling off Barret’s tongue. Damn, Ghetsis was powerful.

When he was satisfied, Ghetsis pushed Barret away and snuck up behind Colress so he could jam his dick in his tight ass.

“Oh my Arceus!!!” Colress yelled as Ghetsis’ monster cock was tearing its way up his butt. But sliding in and out of Aldith helped to ease the excruciating pain.

The threesome was having a damn good time without Barret; no way in hell was he gonna let them have all the fun. He wanted to fuck his boss from the back, but he was too afraid of the consequences. Lost in thought, he eyed Ghetsis’ cane and picked it up. Mmm… what should he do with it?

Barret tip-toed near Colress and Aldith and slid the cane between their stomachs. At first, they were shocked and annoyed, but when Barret started twirling it around, it sent cool waves through their bodies and they groaned.

An unknown amount of time passed by. They were licking, sucking, biting, and kissing their teammates from the top to the bottom, from the bottom to the top. Ghetsis put his can to good use, spanking his subordinates until their asses turned red and jabbing it in their wet slits. While he was sitting down, Aldith rode his can and rubbed it against her hardened clit and silky pussy lips. Her ass was getting clogged by Colress’ dick as Barret slobbered all over Ghetsis’ member.

The truck came to an abrupt stop and the team crashed to the floor.

Someone unlocked the door and opened it. “What the hell’s going on here?” Looker asked.

Barret got off his bosses’ cock. “Oh shit, they caught us ridin’ dirty!”

“ _Very_ dirty,” said Aldith.

Colress stood up and exclaimed, “And I’m no longer white n’ nerdy!” [ from Al’s “White and Nerdy” ]

Whoa, stop the BGM! What the hell did he just say?

“...”

“Uhh…”

Ghetsis massaged his sweaty forehead. “And I wonder why my plans always fail…”

Aldith had to say something. “Colress, you’re one of the whitest, nerdiest people I’ve ever seen!”

He examined his arm. “Rrrriiiigggghhhhttt.”

Looker was trying to put this sight into words. “Of all my years in the force, I’ve never seen anything quite like… quite like… _this_.” he cleared his throat.

Officer Jenny, the one who started this mess( pun intended), appeared next to Looker. “Looker, I-” she covered her nose. “Dear Arceus, what’s that smell? Did someone die in there? It smells like…” she turned towards the truck. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

“I’m as shocked as you are.” Looker said. “How’d this happen?”

“How would-”

“She played some sexy songs and one thing lead to another!” Aldith answered like a snitch.

Ghetsis stood up. “And another and another.” he wiped Barret’s spit off his shaft.

Looker sighed. “Officer Jenny, I told you about those-” his eyes locked onto Ghetsis’ length. “inappropriate CDs…” his voice trailed off.

Officer Jenny’s clit tingled. “Wow, Aldith! He has a big ass dick! I’d die to switch places with you!”

She got off her back and raised her eyebrow. “You’d be jailbate?”

Her face dropped. “On second thought, never mind.”

Since the cops were distracted, Barret stood up and screamed, “Lord Ghetsis, now’s our chance to escape!” he tried to zoom past Officer Jenny, but she knocked him off his feet and tased him. “Psyche!”

“Ah, shit!” he was twitching.

Ghetsis grumbled.

“Why not join us?” Colress asked, rubbing his chest. “It’s still a fairly long way to the prison, no?”

Looker blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. “That’d go against protocol, and not to mention that taking advantage of prisoners is unethical-”

Officer Jenny jabbed him in his shoulder. “Who cares?! Don’t you think we deserve a break?”

“That’s just your horny side talking.”

She stomped. “I know! I just want some relief! I’m so wet!! Aren’t you hard?”

He glanced at the bulge in his pants. “Yes, but-”

“Then what’re you gonna do about it?!” she raised her arms.

“Brush it off?” he shrugged.

She wore a suggestive smirk. “Brush…?”

His eyes widened. “Not like _that_!”

“How the hell are we gonna get rid of our horniness?!” she yelled in his face.

“By doing nothing!”

“WHY?”

“Because-” he faced the truck. It was empty.

Team Plasma escaped long ago. They fled past them like they were mall security.

“Dammit! Let’s go after them!” Looker dashed towards his car.

“Oh, I love a good chase!” Officer Jenny squealed and scurried towards her truck.

The two cops were chasing some heated, sweaty skin. They were still hot and bothered; when they catch Team Plasma, they were gonna play an illegal game of cops and criminals.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about some bad cops LOL. The Weatherman and his songs belong to me. Fyi, I don't use explicit words like "member" in my lyrics, but I thought it'd be funny here.


End file.
